Worlds Collide-A Percy Jackson, Divergent, and Hunger Games Fanfic
by victorsoverthehill
Summary: SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALLEGIANT! I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT, PERCY JACKSON, OR HUNGER GAMES SERIES. ANY CONCEPTS, CHARACTERS, PLACES, OR NAMES BELONG TO THE AUTHORS!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c9d89dfc19dd3a0c938b500b4d698f2"Tobias' POV-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="018dc1e86c2546183d694fa9e4311dd8"The world was different without Tris. It was like there was no sun for him to orbit. No water for him to drink. He would never hear her laugh again, or see her smile. He wanted her back. He would do anything to find her, and bring her into his arms, and never let her go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e0799d2496b4d4e6266c2bc5524c1f6"Tobias still had not moved on. He never looked at another girl, thinking about how he would get her on a date, or admired a girl's body or smile. All he wanted was Tris. The only thing holding him from falling into the abyss of depression was his new position in the government and his friends. He knew he was not the only one missing Tris. Christina still was wary, after three years, to find a new friend. Their relationship had been shaky, they had a period where Christina wouldn't even look at Tris, but now she regretted the wasted time that could have been spent with her, laughing and gossiping, just being girls, if that was even possible in the world they lived in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db62874b9e727c9d3919682bc479106e"Now, the people of Chicago were free to pass through and travel the world. They were no longer restrained to the high walls of the city, no longer had to climb the ferris wheel for a good look at whatever there was out there. They no longer had to suffer through Initiation, or be nervous for their aptitude test. No one had to worry about being Divergent, and being shot for it. They lived in a free world now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08404d23968ea5b15790e4a1be88c676"Tobias was now seated at a high position of the council that led the world, not by force but by election. There was a consensus that no one person should lead, but a group. That way, no one would abuse the position's power without being taken off of the council. Tobias was the third in command, traveling the world and seeing what he had been missing his entire past life. He never understood why anyone would include so many humans in an experiment, it was beyond morbid, insane, watching people die. Was there really a greater good?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a99006ca712e0c5851042fd6aa0df7ea"-Joey/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30216b04cce30dcb0388a90ab46d4778"Author's Note/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3f94a07db45af82b3c6020b0fc5e4e2"Thank you for reading! I love all of these fandoms and can't wait for you to get more of them! My friend Mali and I are going to be alternating fandoms and chapters./p 


End file.
